Es ridículo, como si su madre y yo
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: La naciente pareja de Rose y Scorpius no agrada nada a sus familias. Ambos se enfadan con sus padres y éstos querrán arreglar las cosas. La situación hará pensar más de la cuenta a Draco.


_**Nunca me he sentido capaz de escribir un DraMione, la personalidad de Draco es un desafío para mí, porque encuentro diferencias entre el Draco de Rowling y el Draco de los fics y me siento incapaz de contar un Draco convincente. Por eso escribo sobre un Draco posterior, que me da más libertad de movimiento xD**_

_**Este One Shoot proviene de una bolada mental que me ha dado esta tarde, mientras me dedicaba a mis estudios, no pude contenerme. ¿Cuándo dejará de escaparse mi traviesa imaginación? xD **_

_**Por eso no está demasiado bien escrita, es que quería colgarla de inmediato, soy una ansias jajaja.**_

_**Incluso he sentido tentación de continuarlo, pero… así como único capítulo está bien, cada cual que imagine lo que quiera después de leer :D**_

_**(Disclaimer: todos los personajes, lugares y demás pertenecen a JKRowling, yo sólo los tomo prestados para marear un poco xD)  
**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Es ridículo, como si su madre y yo...  
**

Era el quinto año en Hogwarts para Rose Weasley, Albus Potter y Scorpius Malfoy, los tres habían sido inseparables desde primero. Atrás quedaron los tiempos de odio entre leones y serpientes. Ya no estaba mal visto que los dos Gryffindor y el Slytherin fueran buenos amigos. Pero cuando Scorpius y Rose, ambos de quince años, cruzaron la línea de la amistad y empezaron a sentirse atraídos el uno por el otro, sus familias ya no parecieron tan contentas.

Los Weasley, en especial Ron y los abuelos Arthur y Molly, no soportaban la idea de emparentar con Draco Malfoy. Los Malfoy, por su parte, no querían saber nada de sangres mestizas en su familia, aceptar su amistad era una cosa, pero incluirlos en su familia era otra muy distinta. Tanto Draco como su esposa Astoria habían sido siempre muy exquisitos y preferían emparentar con sangres limpias.

Durante las vacaciones de Navidad, en las que Scorpius pasó unos días con sus padres, se produjo una fuerte discusión entre el muchacho y Draco. Su padre trató de convencerlo de que era mala idea salir con una mestiza, pero Scorpius lo dejó con la palabra en la boca, abandonando la biblioteca con un fuerte portazo.

Después de que su hijo se marchase enfadado, Draco reflexionó sobre la joven pareja y recordó sus años en Hogwarts. Rose Weasley se parecía mucho a su madre, era tan endemoniadamente inteligente como la insufrible sabelotodo Granger, y tenía su cabello castaño, aunque con reflejos cobrizos y ojos azules, herencias de la comadreja. Pero en términos generales le recordaba mucho a Hermione Granger. Y su propio hijo, Scorpius, era una copia casi exacta de él mismo por aquel entonces.

De pronto su mente empezó a generar imágenes de su hijo y Rose, como pareja.

—Lo suyo es ridículo, como si su madre y yo…

Pero casi sin darse cuenta, ambos muchachos se fueron transformando en él mismo y Hermione Granger y lejos de causarle rechazo, las escenas le hicieron sentir algo extraño en lo más profundo de su ser. Draco se quedó confuso y desconcertado por el desliz de su imaginación. Incapaz de encontrarle explicaciones coherentes, decidió apartarlo de un manotazo y concentrarse en los documentos que tenía sobre la mesa.

* * *

Pasaron varias semanas desde Navidad y su gran discusión. Scorpius no les dirigía la palabra a sus padres, se negaba a hablar con ellos a través del fuego de su chimenea y no contestaba sus cartas. Astoria estaba tan afectada por la indiferencia de su único hijo que Draco decidió visitarlo en Hogwarts y hablar con él personalmente para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo, en relación a lo suyo con Weasley.

Rose tampoco estaba mejor con su familia. Cuando ella contó que se gustaban y habían empezado a salir juntos, Ron saltó como una fiera, casi ordenándole que dejase de hablar con Malfoy de inmediato. La joven castaña no se amedrentó y le contestó con un contundente "es mi vida y hablaré con quien quiera".

Hermione no soportaba verlos así, cuando Rose regresó a Hogwarts intentó convencer a Ron para que diera su brazo a torcer, amparándose en que eran nuevos tiempos y que ahora las cuatro casas se llevaban bien. Pero harta de no lograrlo, resolvió que tal vez su hija sería más sensata y podría convencerla a ella para acercarse a su padre.

Hermione entendía mejor que nadie el rencor que Ron le tenía a Draco Malfoy, pues se había pasado sus años de Hogwarts soportando los insultos que el rubio le dedicaba a él, a toda su familia y a la propia Hermione, con la que se cebaba especialmente. Pero después de la gran guerra y de derrotar a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, la castaña tenía una nueva visión de las cosas, y realmente quería dejar el pasado atrás, además Draco y su familia acabaron traicionando al señor oscuro. Ron parecía no valorar eso lo suficiente, decía que sólo hicieron lo que más les convenía, como siempre, para poder salvar sus cuellos.

* * *

Draco llegaría a Hogwarts sin avisar a nadie. Era la mejor manera de que Scorpius no pudiera evitarlo. Conservaba su cabello platinado, ahora con algunas canas que no llegaban a apreciarse como tales, pues parecían encajar a la perfección con sus hebras doradas casi blancas. Mantenía esa pose elegante y altanera de siempre, pero ya no había vanidad en sus ojos grises. Su mirada de acero era ahora serena y pacificadora.

Draco esperaba paciente el tren, con su abrigo negro y su pequeño maletín, cuando alguien tropezó con él empujándolo y sacándolo de su tranquilidad a la fuerza.

—¿Pero qué…? —Sus ojos grises se volvieron de inmediato hacia el origen de su disturbio— ¿Granger?

—¡Malfoy!... lo siento, venía con prisa, pensé que perdía el tren.

—¿El tren?, ¿esperas el Expreso de Hogwarts?

—Pues sí… podría transportarme pero no me gusta mucho, prefiero el método muggle.

—Qué casualidad, yo también voy a Hogwarts —Las miradas que ambos se dedicaban eran correctas, ni especialmente cordiales ni rencorosas—. ¿Puedo saber por qué vas allí?

—A lo mejor para lo mismo que tú. —Le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva que al rubio le pareció bonita.

—Hijos… parece que a veces sólo dan problemas.

—A veces no sabemos comprenderlos o ni lo intentamos. —Nunca cambiaría, siempre con respuesta para todo.

Hermione se apartó unos pasos de Draco y dirigió toda su atención hacia las vías del tren. El rubio aprovechó para observarla con atención. La misma melena castaña enmarañada, aunque ahora la llevase un poco más domada, el mismo cuerpo menudo y poca cosa, de pechos pequeños y caderas un poco anchas. Nunca había destacado por su belleza, aunque no había perdido demasiado con la edad, para tener cuarenta y cuatro años se mantenía bastante delgada y con mucha vitalidad, a juzgar por los movimientos impacientes de su pie contra el suelo.

El Expreso hizo su aparición para alivio de la castaña y satisfacción del rubio.

—Las damas primero. —Le hizo una ligera reverencia con la mano, ella le sonrió y empezó a subir los peldaños metálicos.

—Gracias Malfoy, los años te han cambiado mucho —le dijo desde mitad de las escaleras.

—Tú en cambio estás casi igual. —Sus ojos grises parecían penetrarla con tal intensidad que Hermione trastabilló un instante. No esperaba una mirada así. Afortunadamente pudo cogerse y evitar una caída, y algo peor, hacer el ridículo delante de Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió para sí mismo al observar el efecto que su mirada había causado, a fin de cuentas, seguía siendo un hombre tremendamente atractivo, lo sabía y le gustaba comprobarlo de vez en cuando.

Hermione caminaba unos pasos delante de él, buscando sitio para sentarse, en realidad había bastantes asientos libres, pero buscaba un compartimento vacío, le apetecía pasar el viaje leyendo tranquilamente. Draco tenía la misma intención, aunque en lugar de leer, tal vez dormiría un rato o pensaría en sus negocios. Ambos iban comprobando compartimentos, abriendo las puertas y asomando sus caras, descubriendo con molestia que todos estaban ocupados. Lo intentaron en varios vagones, cada uno comprobando un lado, hasta que quedó sólo uno por mirar en el vagón en que estaban. Draco y Hermione lanzaron sus manos para abrir la puerta y éstas se rozaron al llegar a su objetivo.

La castaña retiró la mano tan rápido como pudo, como si le quemara su contacto. Fue casi un acto reflejo. El rubio pensó que se debía a tantos años de insultos y desprecios. En Hogwarts siempre le decía que si lo tocaba tendría que lavarse de inmediato y a conciencia, porque ella era una inmunda sangre sucia. Cómo lamentaba aquellos episodios de su vida… y más aún que todavía provocasen momentos como el que acababa de vivir.

—Ya no estamos en Hogwarts Granger… no voy a insultarte por tocarme.

—Lo siento… lo hice sin pensar. —El rostro de Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y a Draco le pareció un gesto encantador.

Buscas un compartimento vacío ¿verdad? —El rubio abrió la puerta, dentro no había nadie— Quédate éste, yo buscaré en el último vagón.

Se había alejado dos pasos, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Espera Malfoy, podemos compartirlo…

Draco la miró con sus cautivadores ojos grises, y le sonrió.

—Gracias Granger.

Se sentaron uno en frente del otro, cerca de la ventanilla. Hermione sacó un libro de su bolso enorme y se sumergió entre sus páginas. El rubio la observó un par de minutos, parecía imposible, Granger en el mismo compartimento que él. Como bien había dicho ella antes, Draco Malfoy sentía que había cambiado mucho en los últimos veintitrés años.

La castaña se sentía un poco inquieta, realmente no tenía razones para estarlo, sólo porque viajara con Malfoy. Había sido educado con ella desde que se encontraron en la estación de Kings Cross. Pero era precisamente eso lo que la inquietaba, el hecho de que el nuevo Draco no tuviera nada que ver con el que ella conoció en Hogwarts.

El hombre que tenía frente a ella era un completo desconocido, salvo por sus rasgos físicos, lo había observado mientras esperaban. La naturaleza había sido generosa con él, aunque pasara de los cuarenta años, conservaba todavía un rostro y un cuerpo visiblemente atractivos. Sus rasgos eran mucho más maduros, pero en él se reconocía perfectamente al muchacho que antaño fue apodado príncipe de Slytherin por muchas chicas en Hogwarts.

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, levantó sus ojos marrones del libro y miró a Draco, lo descubrió con una sonrisa en los labios. Sonreía mientras su mirada gris se perdía a través de la ventanilla. Y deseó conocer los pensamientos del rubio, y saber qué lo hacía sonreír así. De pronto él le habló.

—Estaba recordando cuando cogíamos este tren para ir al colegio a estudiar —hablaba sin abandonar la sonrisa melancólica y sin apartar sus ojos del vidrio—, sé que no viene a cuento ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero… —Se volvió hacia la castaña— Nunca te pedí perdón por todos mis insultos.

Ella lo miraba atónita, jamás habría esperado semejantes palabras de él, mentira, jamás las habría esperado del viejo Draco, el que tenía en frente, definitivamente, no tenía nada que ver.

"Di algo tonta, no te quedes callada… " se reprendía internamente.

—No te preocupes Malfoy, como dices ha pasado mucho tiempo, todo eso queda en el pasado, olvídalo.

—¿Tú lo has olvidado?... —La miró entrecerrando los ojos— Tal vez sí, por eso quieres hablar con tu hija, para decirle que está bien si quiere salir con un Malfoy.

—No podemos vivir en el pasado… todo lo que pasó, pues pasó, pero no es bueno cargar a nuestros hijos con los rencores que se tuvieron sus padres, ¿no crees? —Hermione dejó el libro a su lado, dispuesta a entablar una conversación con su antes enemigo y ahora… compañero de problemas paterno filiales.

—Creo que tienes razón… no he intentando entender a Scorpius, me he limitado a juzgarlo como habría hecho mi padre conmigo. —Draco levantó los ojos y se encontró con una sonrisa de la castaña, cargada de ternura. En verdad había olvidado todo lo que él le había hecho cuando eran adolescentes. Su gesto era sincero.

—No te flageles Malfoy, Ron ha hecho lo mismo que tú con Rose, pero confío que entre ella y yo podamos hacerlo entrar en razón. —Mientras hablaba, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, adoraba a su familia y no podía disimularlo.

El rubio sintió un poco de envidia. Su relación con Scorpius no era precisamente perfecta, tenían frecuentes discusiones, muchas veces no sabía ni como tratarlo, especialmente desde que entró en la pubertad, y con Astoria… estaba bien, la quería mucho, era su esposa y la madre de su hijo, pero nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, fue un matrimonio medio acordado por dos poderosas familias de sangre limpia. No es que su vida fuera mala, pero sabía que se había perdido muchas cosas que esa castaña de cabellos enmarañados que tenía delante había podido experimentar. Sí, la envidiaba… mucho.

Y de repente, aquellas imágenes de Rose Weasley y su hijo juntos volvieron a su cabeza, mientras miraba a Hermione. Y de nuevo, Rose Weasley se transformó en Hermione Granger y su hijo se convirtió en él mismo.

—Quizá no hubiera sido tan ridículo —exclamó ante una castaña que no entendía sus palabras—, sigue si quieres con tu lectura Granger, creo que voy a dormir un rato, estoy un poco cansado.

—Muy bien… te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

—Gracias —replicó ya con los ojos cerrados. Deseaba dormir hasta que llegasen a la estación de Hogsmeade, y deseaba soñar con cierta castaña y con la vida que podría haber vivido si aquella posibilidad no le hubiese parecido siempre tan ridícula.

* * *

_**Hasta aquí mi tontada DraMiona xD espero no recibir muchos tomatazos jajaja. Besicos!**_


End file.
